We are completing the first year of a two year study whose primary aim is an examination of the conditions which promote or hamper the participation of psychiatrists in Community Mental Health Centers (CMHCs). Our two primary activities during the first year included a statistical analysis of 240 Centers based on the annual N.I.M.H. census of CMHCs, and an extensive review of the literature pertinent to community mental health and psychiatric manpower. Preliminary statistical analyses were performed on the N.I.M.H. data in order to determine some of the objective characteristics of CMHCs which may be correlated with the employment of full-time psychiatrists. Some results have been obtained which indicate that the use of full-time psychiatrists by a Center is correlated with the use of certain specific categories of other mental health workers, as well as with the financial resources of the center. A paper reviewing the pertinent literature was prepared by the research assistants. The paper discusses some of the individual and institutional factors affecting the recruitment of psychiatrists by CMHCs. During the second year of the study we plan to conduct a survey of psychiatrists in order to ascertain the objective and subjective factors promoting or hindering their participation in CMHCs. Upon completion of the study we plan to make policy recommendations concerning the future recruitment of psychiatrists and their more efficient and effective utilization by Community Mental Health Centers.